Michel Piccoli
Michel Piccoli (né le 27 décembre 1925 à Paris) est un acteur de cinéma et un comédien de théâtre français. Il est également producteur, réalisateur et scénariste. Biographie Né dans une famille de musiciens (d'une mère pianiste et d'un père violoniste), il suit une formation de comédien au cours Simon. Après une apparition dans Sortilèges de Christian-Jaque en 1945, il débute au cinéma dans Le Point du jour de Louis Daquin. Il commence sur les planches avec la compagnie Renaud-Barrault et au Théâtre de Babylone. Remarqué dans Le Doulos de Jean-Pierre Melville, il est révélé au grand public avec Le Mépris de Jean-Luc Godard au coté de Brigitte Bardot. Dès lors, il tourne avec les plus grands cinéastes français (Jean Renoir, Alain Resnais, Jacques Demy, Agnès Varda, Louis Malle, Jacques Rivette, Michel Deville…) et européens (Luis Buñuel, Constantin Costa-Gavras, Marco Ferreri, Alfred Hitchcock…) et devient l'acteur fétiche de Claude Sautet, avec Les Choses de la vie, "Max et les ferrailleurs" et Vincent, François, Paul et les autres. En parallèle, il assoit sa notoriété au début des années 1960, par plusieurs rôles à la télévision (Les Joueurs, Montserrat, Don Juan…). Il débute la décennie 1980 par le prix d'interprétation au Festival de Cannes en 1980, avec Le Saut dans le vide de Marco Bellocchio, et celui du Festival de Berlin en 1982, avec Une étrange affaire de Pierre Granier-Deferre. Il travaille avec le jeune cinéma français, comme Jacques Doillon (La Fille prodigue en 1985), Leos Carax (Mauvais sang en 1986), n'hésitant pas à casser une image bienveillante avec des rôles provocateurs ou antipathiques, avant de s'essayer lui-même à la réalisation. Habitué du Festival de Cannes, il fait partie du jury de la compétition officielle du 60e festival de Cannes en 2007 sous la présidence de Stephen Frears. Très engagé politiquement à l'extrême gauche, membre du Mouvement de la Paix, il s'est souvent illustré par ses prises de position contre le Front national, et s'est mobilisé pour Amnesty international. Il a été également le seul acteur connu à s'être livré à une apologie de l'Albanie stalinienne. En mars 2007, il a signé avec 150 intellectuels un texte qui appelle à voter pour Ségolène Royal, " contre une droite d’arrogance ", pour "une gauche d’espérance ". Après avoir soutenu François Mitterrand en 1981, il reste fidèle au camp socialiste. Il a été marié avec l'actrice Éléonore Hirt avec laquelle il a une fille, Anne-Cordélia, puis pendant onze ans à la chanteuse Juliette Gréco avant de partager la vie la scénariste Ludivine Clerc. Filmographie (plus de 200 films et téléfilms) Acteur de cinéma *1945 : Sortilèges ou Le Cavalier de Riouclare de Christian-Jaque - Un villageois *1949 : Le Parfum de la dame en noir de Louis Daquin - Lebel *1949 : Le Point du jour de Louis Daquin - Georges Gohelle *1950 : Sans laisser d'adresse de Jean-Paul Le Chanois - Un journaliste aux archives *1950 : Terreur en Oklahoma de Paul Paviot et André Heinrich (court-métrage) - Tommy Goudechote, le beau cow-boy *1950 : La leçon d'humour dans un parc de Jacques Loew (court métrage - 22mn) *1951 : Chicago-digest de Paul Paviot (court-métrage) - Slim Spring *1952 : Torticola contre Frankensberg de Paul Paviot (court-métrage) - Torticola *1952 : Destinées (sketche Jeanne) de Jean Delannoy - Pasquerel *1952 : Saint-Tropez, devoir de vacances de Paul Paviot (court-métrage) - Lui-même, attablé à une terrasse de café sur les Champs-Élysées *1952 : Horizons "Réalisation anonyme, pour la CGT" (court métrage) *1954 : Interdit de séjour de Maurice de Canonge - Georges *1954 : Tout chante autour de moi de Pierre Gout - Reverdier *1954 : French Cancan de Jean Renoir - Le capitaine Valorgueil *1954 : La croissance de Paris de Marcel Gibaud (court-métrage - documentaire) - Il est le récitant du film *1955 : Ernst Thälmann - Führer seiner Klasse de Kurt Maetzig - Rouger *1955 : Les Mauvaises rancontres d' Alexandre Astruc - Un inspecteur *1955 : Les Grandes Manœuvres de René Clair - Un officier *1955 : Marie-Antoinette de Jean Delannoy - Un prêtre réfractaire *1956 : La Mort en ce jardin de Luis Buñuel - Le père Lizardi *1956 : Les Sorcières de Salem de Raymond Rouleau - James Putmann *1957 : Les Copains du dimanche d' Henri Aisner - Le directeur du club d'aviation *1957 : Nathalie de Christian-Jaque - L'inspecteur Franck Marchal *1957 : Rafles sur la ville de Pierre Chenal - L'inspecteur Vardier, de la P.J *1957 : Tabarin de Richard Pottier - Jacques Forestier *1958 : La France Romane court métrage documentaire de Edouard Logereau - Il est le récitant de ce film *1959 : La Bête à l'affût de Pierre Chenal *1959 : La Dragée haute de LuisJean Kerchner - Hugo Barsac *1960 : La Chevelure d'Ado Kyrou (court-métrage) *1960 : Le bal des espions de Michel Clément - Brian Cannon *1960 : Les Vierges de Rome (Le Vergini di Roma) de Vittorio Cottafavi et Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia - Le conseiller public *1961 : Le Rendez-vous de Jean Delannoy - Paul *1961 : Le Rendez-vous de Noël d' André Michel (court-métrage) *1961 : Climats de Stellio Lorenzi - François Crozant *1961 : Fumée, histoire et fantaisie de François Villiers et Edouard Berne (court-métrage) *1961 : Quarante fontaines ou "La lutte Turque" court métrage, documentaire de Pierre Biro et Jean-Jacques Flori - Il fait le commentaire du film *1961 : Les petits drames court métrage de Paul Vecchiali *1962 : Le Doulos de Jean-Pierre Melville - Nuttheccio *1962 : Le Jour et l'Heure de René Clément - Antoine *1962 : Parisienne...Parisiennes court métrage, documentaire de Feri Farzaneh - Il fait le commentaire du film *1962 : Le temps des assassins court métrage de Ado Kyrou et Jean Vigne - Il fait le commentaire de ce film *1963 : Le Journal d'une femme de chambre de Luis Buñuel - Monsieur Monteil *1963 : Le Mépris de Jean-Luc Godard - Paul Javal et aussi Paparazzi de Jacques Rozier, documentaire sur le tournage *1963 : Adieu Philippine de Jacques Rozier - Le comédien qui joue "Izquierdo" dans la pièce "Montserrat" à la télévision *1963 : Salut les Cubains court métrage de Agnès Varda - Il fait le commentaire de ce film *1964 : La chance et l'amour (sketch Lucky La Chance) de Charles Bitsch - Philippe Decharme *1964 : De l'amour de Jean Aurel - Raoul *1964 : Doubles masques et agents doubles (Masquerade) de Basil Dearden - Georges Sarrassin *1964 : Marie-Soleil de Antoine Bourseiller - Raoul *1964 : Café-tabac de Claude Guillemot (court-métrage) *1964 : Le Coup de grâce de Jean Cayrol et Claude Durand - Capri / Bruno *1964 : Paparazzi court métrage de Jacques Rozier - Il tient son propre rôle Il est également co-scénariste et commentateur du film. *1964 : Bardot et Godard ou "Le parti des choses" court métrage, documentaire de Jacques Rozier - Il joue son propre rôle *1965 : Compartiment tueurs de Constantin Costa-Gavras - René Cabourg *1965 : Les Ruses du diable de Paul Vecchiali - L'antiquaire *1965 : La Guerre est finie d'Alain Resnais - Un inspecteur des douanes *1965 : Les Créatures d'Agnès Varda - Edgar Piccoli *1965 : Lady L (Lady L) de Peter Ustinov - Lecoeur *1965 : Paris brûle-t-il ? de René Clément - Edgar Pisani *1965 : La Curée de Roger Vadim - Alexandre Saccard *1965 : Tentazioni proibite court métrage , documentaire de Oswaldo Civirani - Il joue son propre rôle *1965 : La jonque court métrage de Claude Guillemot - Il fait le commentaire du film *1966 : La Voleuse de Jean Chapot - Werner Kreuz *1966 : Les Demoiselles de Rochefort de Jacques Demy - Simon Dame *1966 : Un homme de trop de Constantin Costa-Gavras *1966 : Belle de jour de Luis Buñuel - Henri Husson *1966 : Mon amour, mon amour de Nadine Trintignant - Marrades *1967 : Benjamin ou les mémoires d'un puceau de Michel Deville - Le comte Philippe *1968 : Danger : Diabolik ! (Diabolik) de Mario Bava - L'inspecteur Ginko *1968 : La Chamade de Alain Cavalier - Charles *1968 : La Voie lactée de Luis Buñuel - Le marquis de Sade *1968 : Quelques images retrouvées court métrage, documentaire d'actualité réalisation anonyme - Lui même défilant pendant les grèves *1968 : Dillinger est mort (Dillinger è morto) de Marco Ferreri - Glauco *1968 : La prisonnière de Henri-Georges Clouzot - L'invité pressé au vernissage *1969 : L'Étau (Topaz) d'Alfred Hitchcock - Jacques Granville *1969 : L'Invitée (L'Invitata) de Vittorio de Setà - François Desailly *1969 : Les Choses de la vie de Claude Sautet - Philippe Bézard *1969 : L'Invasion d'Yves Allégret - Marcello *1970 : Max et les ferrailleurs de Claude Sautet - Max Félix *1970 : L'Audience (L'Udienza) de Marco Ferreri - Le père Amerin *1971 : La Poudre d'escampette de Philippe de Broca - Valentin *1971 : La Décade prodigieuse de Claude Chabrol - Paul Régis *1971 : Liza (La Cagna) de Marco Ferreri - L'ami de Giorgio *1971 : Premier mai court métrage, documentaire réalisation anonyme pour le P.C.F - Lui même manifestant *1972 : L'Attentat d'Yves Boisset - Le colonel Kassar *1972 : Themroc de Claude Faraldo - Themroc, le travailleur anonyme *1972 : Le Charme discret de la bourgeoisie de Luis Buñuel - Le ministre *1972 : La Femme en bleue de Michel Deville - Pierre *1972 : Far West de Jacques Brel *1972 : Les Noces rouges de Claude Chabrol - Pierre Maury *1972 : César et Rosalie de Claude Sautet - Il est le narrateur du film *1973 : La Grande Bouffe de Marco Ferreri - Michel Il effectue également un piano solo dans ce film. *1973 : Touche pas à la femme blanche de Marco Ferreri - Buffalo-Bill *1973 : Le dernier cri des halles court métrage, documentaire réalisé pendant le tournage de "Touche pas à la femme blanche" de Monique Aubert - Il tient son propre rôle *1973 : Grandeur nature de Luis Berlanga - Michel *1973 : Un amour de pluie de Jean-Claude Brialy - Il prête sa voix dans le film *1974 : Le Trio infernal de Francis Girod - Georges Sarret *1974 : Le Fantôme de la liberté de Luis Buñuel - Le second préfet de police *1974 : Vincent, François, Paul et les autres de Claude Sautet - François *1974 : La Faille (Der dritte Grad) de Peter Fleischmann - L'investigateur - Il est également co-producteur du film. *1974 : Léonor de Juan Buñuel - Richard *1974 : E comincio il viaggio nella veretigine de Toni de Grégorio *1975 : Strauberg est là (Strauberg ist da) de Mischa Gallé *1975 : Sept morts sur ordonnance de Jacques Rouffio - Le docteur Pierre Losseray *1975 : La Dernière femme (L'Ultima donna) de Marco Ferreri - Michel *1975 : F... comme Fairbanks de Maurice Dugowson - Etienne *1975 : Todo modo (Todo modo) d'Elio Petri - Lui *1976 : Mado de Claude Sautet - Simon Léotard *1976 : René la Canne de Francis Girod - L'inspecteur Marchand *1977 : Des enfants gâtés de Bertrand Tavernier - Bernard Rougerie *1977 : L'Imprécateur de Jean-Louis Bertucelli - Saint-Ramé *1977 : La Part du feu d'Étienne Périer - Robert Hansen *1977 : L'État sauvage de Francis Girod - Orlaville - Il est également le producteur du film. *1977 : Cet obscur objet du désir de Luis Bunuel - Il "double" la voix de Mathieu *1978 : La Petite fille en velours bleu d' Alan Bridges - Conrad Brukner *1978 : Le Divorcement de Pierre Barouh - Philippe *1978 : Le sucre de Jacques Rouffio - Grézillo *1979 : Mélodie meurtrière (Giallo napoletano) de Sergio Corbucci - Navarro *1979 : Le Mors aux dents de Laurent Heynemann - Pierre Chazerand *1979 : Le Saut dans le vide (Salto nel vuoto) de Marco Bellocchio - Mauro Ponticelli *1979 : Le Prix de la survie (Der Preos für Uberleben) de Hans Noever *1979 : Atlantic City de Louis Malle - Joseph *1980 : Du crime considéré comme un des beaux-arts de Frédéric Compain (court-métrage) - Le commissaire *1980 : La Fille prodigue de Jacques Doillon - Le père *1981 : Une étrange affaire de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Bertrand Malair *1981 : Contes de la folie ordinaire (Storie di ordinaria follia) de Marco Ferreri - il "double" la voix de Charles Sekin *1981 : Espion lève-toi d'Yves Boisset - Jean-Paul Chance *1981 : Passion de Jean-Luc Godard - Michel Boulard *1982 : Les Yeux, la bouche (Gli occhi, la bocca) de Marco Bellocchio - L'oncle Agostino *1982 : La Passante du Sans-Souci de Jacques Rouffio - Max Baumstein *1982 : Derrière la porte (Oltre la porta) de Liliana Cavani - Monsieur Mutti *1982 : Une chambre en ville de Jacques Demy - Edmond Leroyer *1982 : Que les gros salaires lèvent le doigt ! de Denys Granier-Deferre - José Wiss *1982 : Le Prix du danger d'Yves Boisset - Frédéric Mallaire *1982 : Le Général de l'armée morte (Il generale dell'armata morte) de Lucia Tovoli - Benetendi - Il est également co-scénariste, dialoguiste et producteur délégué. *1982 : La Nuit de Varennes de Ettore Scola - Le roi Louis XVI *1983 : La Diagonale du fou de Richard Dembo - Akiva Liebskind *1983 : Viva la vie de Claude Lelouch - Michel Perrin *1984 : Le Succès à tout prix (Success is the best revenge) de Jerzy Skolimowski - ''L'officier Français *1984 : Le matelot 512 de René Allio - Il est le récitant de ce film *1984 : Adieu Bonaparte "Wed'an Bonaparte" de Youssef Chahine - Cafarelli *1984 : Partir, revenir de Claude Lelouch - Simon Lerner *1984 : Péril en la demeure de Michel Deville - Graham Tombsthay *1985 : Mon beau-frère a tué ma sœur de Jacques Rouffio - Etienne Sembadel *1986 : Le Paltoquet de Michel Deville - Le Paltoquet *1986 : Le Puritaine de Jacques Doillon - Pierre *1986 : Mauvais Sang de Leos Carax - Marc *1986 : La Rumba de Roger Hanin - Damien Malleville *1986 : Terre étrangère "Das Weite land" de Luc Bondy - Frédéric Hofreiter *1987 : Maladie d'amour de Jacques Deray - Raoul Bergeron *1987 : L'Homme voilé de Maroun Bagdadi - Kassar *1987 : Y'a bon les blancs "Come sono buoni i bianchi" de Marco Ferreri - Le père Jean-Marie *1987 : Blanc de Chine de Denys Granier-Deferre - Batz *1988 : Le Peuple singe de Gérard Vienne (voix du récitant) *1989 : Milou en mai de Louis Malle - Milou *1989 : Martha et moi (Martha und ich) de Jirí Weiss - Ernst *1991 : La Belle Noiseuse ou "Divertimento" de Jacques Rivette - Edouard Frenhofer *1991 : Le Voleur d'enfants de Christian de Chalonge - Monsieur Armand *1991 : Les Équilibristes de Nico Papatakis - Marcel Spadice *1991 : Le Bal des casse-pieds d'Yves Robert - Désiré *1991 : Ecrire contre l'oubli court métrage - Sketch : "Pour Nasrin Rasooli" de Michel Piccoli - Lui même écrivant la lettre *1991 : Le bateau de Lu court métrage de Christine Citti - Un client *1992 : Archipel de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Léonard Wilde *1992 : Visionarium (From time to time) court métrage de Jeff Blyth - Jules Verne *1992 : Le Souper d’Édouard Molinaro - Il prête sa voix à Chateaubriand *1992 : La Vie crevée court métrage de Guillaume Nicloux - Raymond *1992 : La Cavale des fous de Marco Pico - Henri Toussaint *1992 : Rupture(s) de Christine Citti - Paul *1993 : Les demoiselles ont eu 25 ans documentaire de Agnès Varda - Il joue son propre rôle *1994 : L'Émigré '' ''(al-Mohager) de Youssef Chahine - Adam *1994 : L'Ange noir de Jean-Claude Brisseau - Georges Feuvrier *1994 : Train de nuit court métrage de Michel Piccoli - L'homme *1994 : Bête de scène court métrage de Bernard Nissile - L'acteur *1994 : les Cent et une nuits de Simon Cinéma, d'Agnès Varda - Simon Cinéma *1995 : Beaumarchais l'insolent, d'Édouard Molinaro - Le prince de Conti *1995 : L'univers de Jacques Demy documentaire de Agnès Varda - Il joue son propre rôle *1995 : Deux fois cinquante ans de cinéma Français moyen métrage documentaire de Jean-Luc Godard et Anne-Marie Mieville - Il joue son propre rôle *1996 : Compagnon de voyage (Compagna di viaggio) de Peter del Monte - ''Cosimo *1996 : Party, de Manoel de Oliveira - Michel *1996 : Tykho Moon, d' Enki Bilal - Mac Bee / Le frère Mac Bee *1996 : Généalogies d'un crime, d'Raoul Ruiz - Georges Didier *1997 : Les paradoxes de Bunuel documentaire de Jorge Amat - Il joue son propre rôle *1998 : Rien sur Robert, de Pascal Bonitzer - Lord Ariel Chatwick-West *1998 : Passion in the desert (Simon) de Lavinia Currier - Jean-Michel Venture de Paradis *1998 : Le plus beau pays du monde de Marcel Bluwal - Il assure le commentaire final du film *1998 : Alors voila Il est uniquement le réalisateur du film, ainsi que co-scénariste et dialoguiste *1999 : Libero Burro (Libero Burro), de Sergio Castellitto - L'oncle Tony *1999 : Paris Tombouctou (Paris Tombuctu) de Luis Garcia Berlanga - Michel des Assantes *1999 : Les Acteurs, de Bertrand Blier - Il tient son propre rôle *2000 : A propos de Bunuel (A proposito de Bunuel) documentaire de José-Luis Lopez Linarez et Javier Rioyo - Témoignage de l'acteur *2000 : Ferreri, i love you moyen métrage, documentaire de Fiorella Infascelli - Il joue son propre rôle *2000 : Tout va bien on s'en va de Claude Mourieras - Louis *2000 : Paris, à tout prix (Palavra e utopia) documentaire de Yves Jeuland et Pascal Sauvage *2000 : Nouvel ordre mondial...Quelque part en Afrique documentaire de Philippe Diaz - Il est le narrateur du film *2001 : Je rentre à la maison, (Para casa) de Manoel de Oliveira - Gilbert Valence *2001 : La Plage noire Il est le Réalisateur, co-scénariste et dialoguiste du film *2001 : Intervention divine (Yadon ilaheyya) de Elia Suleiman - Il prête sa voix dans ce film *2002 : Mal de mer de Olivier Vinuesa (court-métrage) - Anselme *2002 : La prophétie des grenouilles de Jacques-Rémy Girerd - Il prête sa voix à Ferdinand *2003 : Un homme, un vrai de Jean-Marie Larrieu et Arnaud Larrieu - Il joue son propre rôle *2003 : Ce jour-là de Raoul Ruiz - Harold *2003 : La Petite Lili de Claude Miller - Le comédien qui incarne Simon *2003 : Les dessous de Lily moyen métrage, documentaire de François Bréniaux *2004 : Je t'aime… moi non plus documentaire de Maria de Medeiros - Il joue son propre rôle *2005 : Espelho magico de Manoel de Oliveira - Le professeur Heschel *2005 : C'est pas tout à fait la vie dont j'avais rêvé Il est uniquement le réalisateur et scénariste du film *2005 : La ballade de Fairbanks court métrage, documentaire de Alexandre Moix *2006 : Jardins en automne d'Otar Iosseliani - Marie, la mère de Vincent *2006 : Belle toujours de Manoel de Oliveira - Henri Husson *2006 : Les disparues de Jacques Audiard *2006 : Ne touchez pas la hache de Jacques Rivette - Vidames de Pamier *2006 : Seven heroes de Vadim Glowna *2006 : The empire of Africa documentaire de Philippe Diaz - Il joue son propre rôle *2007 : Boxes de Jane Birkin avec Jane Birkin, Géraldine Chaplin, Natacha Régnier et Lou Doillon *2007 : Sous les toits de Paris d'Hiner Saleem (sortie annoncée pour l'automne) Réalisateur *1994 : Train de nuit (court-métrage) *1997 : Alors voilà *2001 : La Plage noire *2005 : C'est pas tout à fait la vie dont j'avais rêvé Télévision * 1954 : Sylvie et le fantôme de Stellio Lorenzi * 1955 : Crime et châtiment de Stellio Lorenzi * 1955 : Tu ne m'échapperas jamais de Marcel Bluwal * 1956 : Jupiter de Pierre Badel * 1957 : L'ingénue de Madrid de François Chatel * 1957 : L'affaire Lacenaire (En votre âme et conscience) de Jean Prat - Pierre-François Lacenaire * 1957 : Le plus heureux des trois de Marcel Bluwal * 1957 : Le quadrille des diamants de Claude Barma * 1959 : Le chalet sous la neige de Roger Iglesis * 1959 : La marquise d'O de Claude Barma - Il est le récitant du film * 1959 : Le chandelier de Roland Bernard - Claverache * 1959 : La dernière nuit de Koenigsmark (La caméra explore le temps) de Stellio Lorenzi * 1959 : L'énigme de Pise (La caméra explore le temps) de Stellio Lorenzi * 1959 : La nuit de Tom Brown de Claude Barma - Tom Brown * 1960 : L'Affaire des poisons de Stellio Lorenzi - Louvois * 1960 : Les joueurs de Marcel Bluwal * 1960 : Montserrat de Stellio Lorenzi - Izquierdo * 1961 : Egmont de Jean-Paul Carrère * 1961 : Hauteclaire de Jean Prat - Le comte Serlon de Savigny * 1962 : Rien que la vérité de Claude Loursais * 1963 : Le chevalier de Maison-Rouge diffusé en 4 épisodes de 80mn de Claude Barma - Il est le récitant de ce feuilleton * 1963 : Théodore Fremaux décédé de Gérard Herzog * 1964 : Cinéma de notre temps / Luis Bunuel moyen métrage, documentaire de Robert Valey - Il est le récitant du documentaire * 1964 : Le héros et le soldat de Marcel Cravenne * 1964 : L'été en hivers de François Chalais - Le grand reporter * 1965 : Dom Juan ou Le festin de Pierre de Marcel Bluwal - Dom Juan * 1967 : Elsa la rose court métrage , documentaire de la série "Dim, dam, dom" de Agnès Varda et Raymond Zanchi - Il lit des poèmes d'Aragon * 1968 : Gréco d'hier...et d'aujourd'hui moyen métrage, documentaire de André Pergament - Participation de l'acteur * 1968 : Délire à deux de Michel Mitrani * 1974 : Les nouvelles de Henry James ou "Le banc de la désolation" de Claude Chabrol - Le capitaine Roger * 1977 : Michel Piccoli, lit André de Richaud documentaire réalisation anonyme - Il tient son propre rôle * 1978 : Lecture documentaire de André Bonnardel et Jacques Cornet - Il tient son propre rôle * 1978 : Lulu de Marcel Bluwal - Ludwig Schon * 1979 : La confusion des sentiments de Étienne Périer - Le professeur * 1980 : Le meurtre (Docteur Teyran) de Jean Chapot - Le docteur Jean Teyran * 1980 : L'enquête (Docteur Teyran) de Jean Chapot - Le docteur Jean Teyran * 1980 : Le procès (Docteur Teyran) de Jean Chapot - Le docteur Jean Teyran * 1981 : Wetten dass? aus Saarbrücken (Wetten dab) de Franck Elstner - Il joue son propre rôle * 1982 : La cerisaie de Peter Brook - Léonid Gaev * 1985 : La Fausse Suivante de Patrice Chéreau - Trivelin * 1988 : Louis-Charles, mon amour (Sueurs froides) de Régis Wagnier - Monsieur Mercier-Picard * 1988 : Un coupable de Roger Hanin - L'avocat * 1988 : La ruelle au clair de lune de Edouard Molinaro - Pierre Willer * 1988 : Le conte d'hiver de Pierre Cavassilas - Leontès * 1989 : Les grandes familles série en 4 épisodes de 85mn - de Edouard Molinaro - Noël Schoulder, homme d'affaires * 1989 : Terre étrangère de Luc Bondy * 1991 : L'amour maudit de Leisenbohg (Das schicksal des freiherrm von Leisenborhg) de Edouard Molinaro - Le baron de Leisenbohg * 1995 : Todliches geld de Detlef Rönfeldt - Paul Belmont * 1997 : Le prince des imposteurs de Jean-Pierre Prévost - Le professeur Michel Chales Théâtre * 1948 : Le Matériel humain * 1981 : La Reine et les Insurgés et la Cerisaie, * 1983 : Combat de nègres et de chiens, * 1984 : Terre étrangère (prix du Meilleur acteur du Syndicat de la critique dramatique), * 1985 : Phèdre et La Fausse suivante, * 1988 : Conte d'hiver et le Retour au désert, * 1993 : John Gabriel Borkman, * 1997 : la Maladie de la mort, * 1998 : À propos des Géants de la montagne, * 2001 : la Jalousie, * 2003 : Ta main dans la mienne * 2006 : Le Roi Lear Catégorie:Acteur français Catégorie:Producteur français Catégorie:Réalisateur français Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 de:Michel Piccoli en:Michel Piccoli